Me-ouch vs the lion fire megazord
Intro 2 FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH ONE MINUTE MELEE! Select Your Character player 1 selects me-ouch while player 2 selects the lion fire megazord as the start button is pressed Pre-Fight me-ouch is seen walking around the city causing destruction just then a giant llion appears then attacks me-ouch me-ouch hisses at this and get's ready to fight the lion tranforms into megazord mode as both are ready to fight Fight IT'S A PURRFECT FIGHT! GO! me-ouch charges at the lion fire megazord and scratches it the megazord however retaliates by shoot it's gun at her taking her down me-ouch stumbles back a bit then pounces on the megazord then 40 attacks with pounds the lion fire megazord shoots her off as me-ouch lands on her feet then shoots a laser from her fangs damaging the megazord a bit me-ouch capitalizes on this and hits it with her meow meow mace the lion fire megazord then stumbles back a bit but is still on it's feet and it shoots her again 27 me-ouch stumbles and falls onto a building crumbling it the lion fire megazord then stomps on me-ouch but she uppercuts the lion fire megazord and sends it onto it's back me-ouch then throws a building on it 24 the lion fire megazord then get's up and headbutts me-ouch giving her a minor migraine it hurt that bad 22 the lion fire megazord the grabs her by the tail and throws her into a skyscraper but me-ouch comes back with a pillar the lion fire megazord however pushes through it and knocks me-ouch back then shoots her me-ouch screams a bit from the pain of the laser the lion fire megazord then punches me-ouch in the face as she stumbles then punches her in the face me-ouch then scratched at the megazord 17 they both then trade blows till the lion fire megazord breaks the chain by kicks me-ouch in the gut then sends her onto the ground by giving her an elbow to her back the lion fire megazord then throws a building as she get's up the lion fire megazord then get's out a sword the starts slashing at me-ouch 13 me-ouch blocks the last however and starts using her meow meow mace as they both clash the lion fire megazord's sword then slashes the mace in half surprising me-ouch then punches me-ouch in the face 10 me-ouch goes stumbling back as the lion fire megazord picks her up then throws her me-ouch then grabs a a yarn ball then throws at the zord tying it up it damages the megazord a bit but it's still standing 7 me-ouch then throws a building at the lion fire megazord but it dodges the building and starts slashing at me-ouch then shoots her she is started to get hazy as the lion fire megazord dropkicks her in midair 4 the lion fire megazord then winds up it's fist then punches me-ouch in the face with both left and right hooks back and forth as me-ouch goes stumbling back her eyes all swirly about to be defeated for good 1 the megazord then get's ready for the final attack as the red ranger appears and goes right through me-ouch she screams in pain as she falls over and explodes saying she just got her fangs sharpened the red ranger then stands the megazord and poses as the megazord turns around the day was saved ounce again thanks to the power rangers as everyone watching cheered for the lion fire megazord's win Winner THE WINNER IS..THE LION FIRE MEGAZORD!